narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotaru Sasaki
'''Hotaru Sasaki '''is a Kunoichi thathat comes from Konohagakure and the last surviver of the Sasako clan. Background She was born as the second child of the leader of the Sasaki clan. Unlike other Sasaki's, Hotaru was different. Sbe looked nothing like them and acted nothing like them. For her different appearance and different personality, she was shunned by the people. The higher ups even questioned if she really was a Sasaki. Their doubts were cleared when Hotaru started to use the Star Release but they still did not accept her. She was bullied and called a disgrace but she could not bring herself to hate the clan that despised her. When she was 8 years old, her clan got slaughtered by an Uchiha, thus leading her undying hatred towards the last two surviving Uchiha's. She was taken into Konoha for her special Kekkei Genkai and got enrolled into the academy where she quickly gained Fanboys and Fangirls for her special abilities. She distanced herself from others and kept to herself. She refused to show any sort of emotions. That was before she met her team. At first, she thought of her team as nothing more than a burden but later on warmed up to them. She had accepted her team and even considered them family and formed a strong bond with them. This strong connection was the reason she was heartbroken when Akiko Tsuki, her bestfriend, betrayed the village and ran away for power. Afraid of loosing another friend, Hotaru clinged on to Shiro Kurosawa, Her other bestfriend. During her first mission, she had unlocked a special Dojutsu known as the Royal Eyes. On her first mission, she had encountered two rouge ninja's who then later was revealed to be her sister and Akiko's sister who worked under Sarashi Kurosawa, Shiro's father, who did very evil things. This led to her being confused. She didn't know wether she should be happy because she isn't the last of her clan or sad because her sister is evil. When Akiko finally returned back to the village, she was over joyed and Team 3 fought side by side in the war. Personality She tends to act cold and distant towards others but if you get to know her, she is a sweet girl who likes to eat chocolate cake. People tend to avoid her because of her clans status. She is level-headed and the smartest in the team. She can be calm even in the mosg terrifying moment. She is afraid to trust others because she doesnt want to get hurt but it changes when she met her teammates who later became her new home and family. Appearance Unlike other Sasaki's who has peach hair and blue eyes, Hotaru had strawberry blond hair and purple eyes.Her hair is waist length and she has a side fringe that covers her right eye. Her skin isn't the fairest and it sure as hell wasnt the smoothest. She has a scar going from her shoulders to her hips. She got it while attempting to get away from the Uchiha that was killing her clan. She is usually seen wearing clothes that helps her move fast and be more agile. She wears her headband around her waist. Her tool pouch is tired around her right thigh. She wouldn't admit this out loud, but she loves the color blue and likes to wear it a lot. Abilities Ninjutsu Her strong suit is Ninjutsu. She is able to use Fire and Star release perfectly though she struggles with Earth release. She usually uses her Star release so her other releases aren't as strong as the Star release. Genjutsu Genjutsu isn't her strong suit. She is able to use one simple genjutsu known as Blood Moons Terror. Other than that she sucks at it. If she gets stuck inside a genjutsu, she wouldnt be able to get out of it, even if her life depended on it. Taijustu She considers herself good at it. She can throw punches but usually relays on chakra enhanced punches or kicks since she isn't like Sakura who can take down an entire building with one punch. Kekkei Genkai Hotaru has the famed Star release of the Sasaki clan. Her kekkei genkai allows her to take energy from space and cast jutsus. She is able to manipulate forms of stardust and if stronge enough, she'll be able to call down stars from space to land. Status Part I Coming soon Part II Coming soon Trivia Category:DRAFT